


Carzekiel Daughter

by Negansdaughter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carzekiel, Father Figures, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Protective Carol, kingdom - Freeform, protective ezekiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negansdaughter/pseuds/Negansdaughter
Summary: Sami is Carol's biological daughter and Ezekiel's adopted daughter. Sami was 5 years old when her mom met Ezekiel and when she moved to the kingdom.  This is about Carzekiel and raising Their daughter Sami in the Kingdom and in this Dangerous world they live in.This story will start off during the 6 year time jump.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rick Grimes is still alive and Jadis doesn't exist. Also the communities are still allies.

* In the Kingdom It's Sami's 6th birthday. She wakes up and runs into her parents bedroom where they're snuggling and still sleeping. *

Wake up! It's my birthday!

* Sami runs to the bed and tries to climb up. Ezekiel wakes up and laughs. He picks her up*

Indeed it is! Little one. 

I'm not little. I'm 6! 

Oh my bad. You're a big girl then. 

* Carol laughs and watches them. Ezekiel puts Sami between them. *

Morning mommy. 

Happy birthday 

* Carol kisses her cheeks and forehead. *

So what do you want to do today?

Can we have a birthday party?

* Ezekiel smiles. *

Yes! Anything for my little princess. 

* Carol chuckles and shakes her head. She loves watching them interact. The way she lights up whenever she see's him. Ezekiel making her feel safe and strong at the same time. The father she deserves, the father sophia deserved. Carol starts to tear up thinking about sophia. Sami looks at Carol. *

Mommy are you ok? Why are you sad?

Oh hunny I'm not sad these are happy tears. 

* Carol smiles at them. Ezekiel wipes away her tears he knows why she's really crying. He knows about sophia and Ed. Carol looks at her daughter. * 

Why don't you wake up Henry and Jerry. You three can figure out a plan then we'll find you. Okay? 

* Sami nods and slides out of the bed and runs out of the room. Carol and Ezekiel Laugh as they watch her. Once she's gone Carol looks at Ezekiel. *

Yes. 

* Ezekiel looks at her confused then realizes what's she's saying and smiles. *

Really?

Yes really. Now stop gleaming before I change my mind. I should find Sami before she wakes the whole kingdom up. 

* She gets out of bed and Ezekiel chuckles and puts his clothes on. They both get change and look for Sami. * 

* They see Sami outside with Henry and Jerry. Ezekiel and Carol hold hands and walk over to them. Jerry see's them and smiles.*

Ah King and Queen we are happy you could join us! We're planning a party. 

* Ezekiel smiles at Sami*

What have you planned my princess? 

Instead of one movie we watch 2 movies and we eat candy for dinner. 

* Ezekiel and Carol look at eachother. Carol Laughs then looks at Sami. * 

Fine but no more candy after tonight. That goes for you too mister. 

* Carol looks at Henry. He puts his hands up. * 

I promise. 

* Sami jumps up and down excitedly. *

* It's a few hours later. Ezekiel, Carol, Sami, and Jerry with a few other Kingdomers and Kids Sami's age head to the theater. The kids sit in the front and the adults in the back. Carol and Ezekiel watch as their kids are giggling and having fun as if there weren't any dangers in the world. *


	2. Chapter 2

* Sami's running down a dark hallway.*

"Mommy!? Daddy?! Henry?! Help me !"

* Something grabs her arm and she starts screaming and crying. *

Sami! It's ok. Everything is ok, you're just having a nightmare. Mommy and Daddy are right here. 

* Sami realizes where she is and wakes up. She hugs her mom who is sitting on the bed. Ezekiel is kneeling beside the bed next to Carol. Sami cries and tells them about the nightmare she just had. Henry runs in with his stick. * 

What happened?

* Ezekiel looks over to him. *

Sami just had a nightmare. 

*Carol smiles at Henry * 

Don't worry we got this. Go back to sleep. 

* Henry nods and yawns. Then goes back to his room. Sami Looks ya her parents. *

Can I sleep with you tonight? Pleaaaase?

* Carol and Ezekiel look at eachother then back to their daughter. * 

Of course you can little princess, but only tonight okay?

* Sami nods. Carol picks her up and carries her and Ezekiel follows. Carol puts Her daughter on the bed in the middle so she can be right between them. Carol lays right next to her and Ezekiel goes to the other side. Sami snuggles right on Ezekiel's chest. Carol Laughs. *

You got her right around your finger. Definitely a daddy's girl. 

* Ezekiel smiles. *

I have Princess Sami and you have Prince Henry. I guess we're even then. 

* Carol chuckles and rubs her belly. * 

You better be a prince. 

* Ezekiel smiles at Carol and carefully reaches to rub her belly so he won't wake up Sami. *

The only thing that matters is you better respect my my Queen also your mama little one. 

* Carol smiles at him. *

I love you. 

I love you too my Queen. 

* They kiss eachother then Kiss their daughter goodnight. They turn off the lights and go to sleep. *


	3. Stranger Danger

* Carol is now around 4 months pregnant. She and Ezekiel are going to Alexandria for an ultrasound and to see Rick and Michonne. Jerry offered to stay behind with Sami and Henry since they had school the next day. *

* Sami is waiting outside of the schoolhouse for Henry to walk her home since her class finishes a little earlier than the older kids do. While she's waiting outside a man approaches her. She looks up at him. He has a little bit of a neckbeard and is a little chubby. The man is wearing protective armor similar to the rest of the kingdom guards so she thinks nothing of it. He kneels down to her level. * 

Hi there Sami. 

*She looks at him. *

Hi. 

Do you know who I am?

* Sami shakes her head. * 

I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. 

* He grins. *

I'm not a stranger. I'm your dad. 

* Sami Laughs. * 

No your not. My dad is King Ezekiel and my mom is Queen Carol. 

* His grin turns into a scowl. *

Where are they?

* She gets nervous. Sami is about to answer then Jerry comes up behind him. *

Everything alright here?

* He stands up and turns to Jerry. *

Everything is fine. I was just about to start shift. 

* Jerry looks at him suspiciously. *

What's your name? Never seen you around. 

Ed. I'm new here, I guard the outside of the gates. Who are you?

Jerry. The King's right hand man. 

* Ed nods. *

I should start working. 

* Ed walks away quickly. Jerry watches him as he leaves. Henry is now standing next to Sami. * 

Who was that?

* Jerry looks back at them. * 

I don't know. I will report it to the King and Queen when they get back. I'll keep an eye out till then. As for now let's head back to the house shall we? 

* Jerry picks up Sami. *

You ok little dude? 

* she nods and chuckles. The three of them head back. *

......

* On their way to Alexandria Carol see's a man who looks exactly like Ed. She starts getting anxious and looks over to where she saw him. Ezekiel notices and puts his hand on her belly. *

What is it my Queen?

* Carol sighs and shakes her head. *

I think it's just my pregnancy brain. I thought I saw him. In the woods. 

* He looks to the tree lines then back to her. *

Ed?

* Carol nods. * 

He's dead. He has to be it would be impossible if Ed was still alive. 

If you don't mind me asking. How did he?...

* Carol nods and proceeds to tell the story. *

Flashback   
* Back at the camp in Atlanta. Carol, Sofia and one year old Sami are sitting on the grass next to the RV. Out of nowhere Ed grabs Sami and drags her into the RV. Carol runs to the door and tries to open it. She yells and cries for Ed to open the door. Everyone can hear Ed hitting Sami and she's screaming. Lori tries to comfort Sofia who's crying as well. Eventually Rick finds a window and climbs in. Shane and Glenn follow him. Rick pistol whips Ed and knocks him out. Glenn opens the door. Carol runs in and comforts Sami who is crying hysterically. Rick, Shane, and Glenn tie Ed up, Dayrl helps them drag him out. They bring him to a tent and keeps Ed tied up. Rick watches him till he wakes up. Once everything has calmed down. Lori offers Carol and her daughters to stay with her family. She agrees and thanks them. Later that night a herd of walkers attack the camp. Unfortunately they lost a lot of people. They burned the walkers and Buried their own. Carol couldn't find Ed's body so everyone assumed he turned into a Walker and wondered off. *

End Flashback. 

* Ezekiel sighs and scowls. *

Even if he is alive. Ed will have to go through me to get to you and Sami. I won't let him. He'd have to kill me first before he gets to you. 

* Carol smiles at Ezekiel. Let's hope it doesn't come down to that. Ezekiel rubs her belly then continues driving the carriage. Carol lays her head on his shoulder.*

......

* Back at the Kingdom, Henry and Sami are sitting on the couch at Jerry and Nabila's house. Sami looks up at her brother. *

Why did that man say he was my dad? 

* Henry looks at her. * 

Because he's a crazy person. Don't worry about it mom and dad will be home soon and I won't let anything happen to you. 

I promise.


End file.
